


底线

by xzgxy



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzgxy/pseuds/xzgxy
Summary: 优秀搞光玩家何洛洛焉栩嘉
Kudos: 7





	底线

夏之光第一次格外担心自己的腰，原因也很简单，他去附近的大学逛了逛，遇到了何洛洛，被请去吃学校食堂又遇到了焉栩嘉，两个小孩互相较着劲，一个夹菜一个倒水，最后还险些打起来，夏之光只好出来拉架。  
“不要这么剑拔弩张的嘛，大家都是我的朋友。”  
“在你心里我和他一样？”两个男孩对视了一眼很是生气的样子，从学习比到了床上功夫，作为唯一裁判的夏之光就被按倒在酒店的床上。  
“我不会同时约两个人出来的，你们今天必须走一个。”夏之光的耳垂被焉栩嘉呼出的热气熏得微红，何洛洛在脱他的上衣，眼前已经是骑虎难下的局面，可他还是想着挣扎一下，毕竟本着对炮友认真负责的原则他从来没有约过两个人。  
“为了公平当然要同时参加比赛。”何洛洛舔了舔夏之光因为紧张而绷起的腹肌，“万一他贿赂裁判我不就吃亏了？”  
“我没有你卑鄙，现在比赛开始。”焉栩嘉一把按住还在挣扎的夏之光压了上去。  
夏之光没有机会说出一句完整的话，两个小崽子轮着吻住他的嘴唇还问他谁的吻技更好，一个摸左胸另一个绝对要舔右胸。幼稚的大男孩三局两胜决定了谁先上，夏之光趴在床上感受着焉栩嘉已经跃跃欲试，何洛洛哼哼唧唧的凑到夏之光面前要安慰，直接把分身塞到了他的嘴里。  
焉栩嘉很喜欢在床上让夏之光叫他哥哥或者别的称呼再看他因为羞耻脸红，而何洛洛喜欢说脏话看着夏之光因为害羞全身泛红恳求他的样子，两个人再一次产生分歧。  
“你能不能别堵住之光的嘴，我想听他的声音。”焉栩嘉一用力夏之光就向前倒，含着的部分也就越深，何洛洛舒服的叹了口气，低下头问夏之光：“含着大鸡巴是不是更舒服？”说完还恶意动了动腰，夏之光被噎出眼泪，何洛洛笑得更灿烂，“小骚货舒服的都哭出来了。”  
何洛洛每说一句话夏之光就抖一下，后穴也绞得更紧，焉栩嘉也顺着跟着说：“小贱货是不是更喜欢嘉嘉哥哥的宝贝？艹得深不深？有没有顶到最痒的地方？”夏之光反应更加狂乱，竟然直接射了出来。  
“光光真是骚宝贝，这么快就射出来了。”何洛洛从他嘴里拔了出来，擦了擦他因为太爽无法控制的津液，“不过光光什么时候有了嘉嘉哥哥？”  
“不是，没有。”夏之光摇摇头十分抗拒的样子，当着另一个小孩的面叫比他小的人哥哥太过羞耻，他的否认点燃焉栩嘉的怒火：“前天还抱着我的腰叫哥哥的骚货是谁？还是你更喜欢站着被艹？”  
夏之光被焉栩嘉用小孩撒尿的姿势抱了起来按到窗边，每走一步都能听见夏之光无助地喘息，何洛洛没有跟去，他翻了翻酒店的床头柜找到了想要的东西。  
再一次被抵在冰冷的玻璃上，虽然他们的房间不算很高，如果有人抬头就可以看到这场活春宫，夏之光被艹得腿软没办法挣脱焉栩嘉，只好求饶：“嘉嘉我们去床上好不好？这里好冷。”  
“这么冷你怎么又硬了？”焉栩嘉摸着夏之光再次勃起的分身，恨恨地骂道：“你的骚鸡巴比你这张嘴诚实多了。”  
夏之光只能断断续续的哭，少年几乎次次顶到最深处然后重重的碾过他的花心，艹一会还要骂他除了上面的嘴哪里都骚，两个人交合留下的体液流到地板上，夏之光能感觉到少年应该在生气，但是昏昏沉沉的意识让他只能担心玻璃会不会被撞碎。最后关头焉栩嘉拔了出来，夏之光无力的跪坐在地板上，被拽着头发射了一脸。  
“我是小骚货的第二个客人啦。”何洛洛把夏之光从地上抱起来让他跪在床边，就着之前焉栩嘉留下的液体直接艹了进去，夏之光无力的扭了扭身体就被带入了情欲的深渊。何洛洛在床上恶趣味很很多，他不止一次穿着裙子艹夏之光，还问被女装大佬艹舒不舒服，以至于有一段时间夏之光看见穿短裙的女生都腿软。今天他一反常态的安静，就问了谁艹的更爽，意识恢复清醒的夏之光支支吾吾的没有回答，就听见小恶魔笑了笑直接把他顶到高潮，又把手指伸进他的嘴里玩着他的舌头。  
“光光的嘴巴怎么总是说不出让人满意的话呢？”何洛洛有些苦恼地问着，把手指收回来舔了舔，“明明很甜就是不愿意让我们尝到。”  
夏之光感觉自己又快高潮了，就转过头用湿漉漉的充满哀求的眼神看着何洛洛，何洛洛也没有磨蹭，直接射给了又把他抱回了床上。  
夏之光以为今天已经结束了，躺在床上松了口气，一转头却看到焉栩嘉拆了一盒润滑又走了过来，他吓了一跳立马向前爬，被拽着脚踝拉了回来。  
“既然你觉得我们分开你比不出来，那就一起再比比。”焉栩嘉把润滑倒在早就泥泞不堪的后穴上用手指扩张，夏之光刚前挪了一步就被掐着腰拽了回去，他忍不住又哭了，今天在床上流的眼泪大概比他之前二十几年的都要多。  
“我再也不喜欢比我小的臭小孩了。”害怕被报复的夏之光小声嘀咕了两句，焉栩嘉确实没听见，刚从卫生间出来的何洛洛听见了，他狠狠的咬了夏之光一口，看着夏之光眼睛红红惹人怜爱的样子恶狠狠地说：“不喜欢我就先把你艹到尿出来，再尿到你身上。”夏之光想到那个场景呼吸一滞，不自觉地向焉栩嘉靠了靠寻求保护。  
等到两个人都挤进了他的身体，夏之光已经哭到眼睛都肿了，何洛洛怕他脱水就含了一口水慢慢喂给他，教他放松。  
“你，你怎么不出去，呜呜呜，好痛。”夏之光不敢动弹，紧紧抱着躺在他身下的焉栩嘉哭哭啼啼。  
“光光最棒了，像我一样深呼吸好不好。”何洛洛没有再欺负夏之光，而是引导他慢慢放松，在感觉到那股逼人发疯的紧致松懈后，他动了起来，夏之光再次哭着向前爬，他感觉自己要被玩坏了，却被两双手被死死钉在两个庞然大物上动弹不得，等到夏之光开始舒服的喘息之后何洛洛的恶魔属性又出来了。  
“光光喜欢哪个哥哥？是洛洛哥哥还是嘉嘉哥哥？”  
“你们，才不是。”夏之光还没说完就被焉栩嘉堵住了嘴。  
“选一个另一个就出去哦~”何洛洛用眼神示意，焉栩嘉也就放开了夏之光做出洗耳恭听的样子。  
“嘉嘉……”  
“说完整点。”焉栩嘉有些着急地追问。  
“我喜欢嘉嘉哥哥。”夏之光带着哭腔喊了出来就闭上了眼睛，羞耻让他的脖颈都透着诱人的红色，却没看到两个人对视一眼开始同进同出，“你们，骗，骗我。”后穴被撑的满满当当让夏之光感觉像是在和一只野兽交合，他扭过头看向不遵守规则的小恶魔，小恶魔吻了一下他的泪痣，说：“没有嘉嘉哥哥？小骗子怎么能指责我。”  
当晚夏之光被艹到尿了出来，让人不满意的小嘴“哥哥”“老公”叫了一整夜叫到嗓子都哑了，何洛洛跃跃欲试下次一定要让夏之光从里到外都充满他的味道，焉栩嘉发现了让心爱的人更快乐的方法。  
“下次继续？”  
“合作愉快~”


End file.
